Highwayman
Wrecked Highwayman |dialogue =ZsDrvCar.msg KSCORVEG.MSG |proto = |footer = KSCORVEG.MSG (dialogue file) }} The Chryslus Highwayman is a full-size car manufactured by the Chryslus Motors Corporation of the United States. It is most notable for being utilized by the Chosen One circa 2241. Background Combining a stylish design with a tough and resilient frame, the Chryslus Highwayman is an excellent vehicle for any survivor of a nuclear war. The car shares technology with the Chryslus Corvega: it has a full analogue system with no electronics, over 800 horsepower, and reaches 60 mph (97 km/h) in under a second.Chop Shop mechanic: "{306}{}{The Highwayman's a sweet car; Chryslus sure knew how to make them back then.}" "{317}{}{The Highwayman's got a full analog system, 800 + Horsepower, 0 to 60 in less than a second.}" "{318}{}{Fast? The Highwayman goes from 0 to 60 in less than a second.}" "{319}{}{The Highwayman's got the power: 800+, in fact.}" "{322}{}{I wouldn't sweat it; the Highwayman's got a full analog system and no computers. None of the fancy stuff.}" (NcChpBoy.msg) It has a spacious trunk and an interior capable of accommodating as much as seven people, including a super mutant, robobrain, and a deathclaw.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.93-94: "'''Chrysalis Motors Highwayman' ''One of the most useful items that you'll find is this shining example of American iron. The Chrysalis Motors Highwayman was once renowned for its high performance and durability. "Nothing can stop a Highwayman" was a phrase familiar to most drivers. The motto still holds true today. If you repair the car with a part that you'll find in Gecko, you can fuel it with standard energy cells and use it to move quickly across the world map, well equipped to outrun most enemies that you'll find. Towns in the post-apocalyptic world don't allow motor vehicles on their streets, citing something about aged fuel cells exploding. However, parking your Highwayman on the outskirts of town gives you access to a quick getaway as well as a secure storage spot for your goodies within the car's spacious trunk."Fallout 2 gameplay Like other cars in the resource-starved United States, the Highwayman uses replaceable fuel cells (batteries, for short), to provide its electric engine with power. The flow of power is regulated by the fuel cell controller, which is also the one part that tends to break down the most, usually burning out due to rapid acceleration.The Chosen One: "{201}{}{Do you have a battery that I could use to fix a car?}" Skeeter: "{120}{}{Funny you should ask that. Ya see, cars use replaceable fuel cells, or batteries, for fuel. What usually broke down was the Fuel Cell Controller. Most amateur mechanics jist assume that it’s the battery itself. But you know what ass-uming things does, dontcha?}" (GCSKEETR.MSG)PRO ITEM.MSG: "{25300}{}{Fuel Cell Controller}" "{25301}{}{This chip controls the flow of power into a car's electric engines. Many drivers quickly burnt out this chip through frequent rapid acceleration. Still a valuable part to have-- if you only had a car to install it in.}" A fuel cell regulator was an optional upgrade that more resource-conscious drivers installed, to improve the mileage.Smitty: "{430}{}{Hey there, how's that car runnin' for ya?}" The Chosen One: "{431}{}{Pretty good, Smitty, but I found this part for the car and I don't know what to do with it.}" Smitty: "{450}{}{Well now, that's a fuel cell regulator. That'll give you better mileage per energy cell. I could put that in for you, if you had say $750 for my trouble.}" (DcSmitty.msg) Others did not care, as energy was considered cheap if you could afford such a car.PRO ITEM.MSG: "{25400}{}{Fuel Cell Regulator}" "{25401}{}{Some car-owners installed this regulator, that doubles your car's mileage between charges, but most drivers didn't care how much juice their cars consumed, after all, power's cheap and plentiful so why worry.}" Overview The Highwayman is the only working vehicle usable by the Chosen One in Fallout 2. Found in the Den, it is necessary to find a fuel cell controller for the local mechanic to be able to buy it for $2000. It is an excellent method of transportation, greatly improving travel speed and providing permanent storage for the player's gear. The battery can be charged with either microfusion cells or small energy cells. A full pack of SEC (40) charges it by 20%, a full pack of MFC (50) charges it by 50%. To refuel the car, select the Highwayman, use the "bag" icon from your drop-down menu and choose the respective energy cells. ''Fallout 2'' Location ]] ]] The Highwayman is the only working vehicle usable by the Chosen One in Fallout 2. It can take the entire Chosen One's party, however large it is. The car can be found in the Den in the possession of Smitty. He can sell it to the Chosen One for $2000 if they can find a replacement part to fix it. The car's battery can be charged with either microfusion or small energy cells. A full pack of SEC (40) charges it up 20%, a full pack of MFC (50) charges it up 50%. To refuel the car, hover the "interaction" cursor over the Highwayman, use the "bag" icon from the drop-down menu and choose the respective energy cells. The Highwayman also has a trunk where items can be stored, with a sizeable 22 cubic feet capacity. Upgrades It can be upgraded throughout the game with several items: * Fuel cell regulator from Klamath (found in a wrecked Highwayman after going to the end of the Rat Caves in Trapper Town), doubles mileage. Installed by Smitty. * Blower in NCR, improves speed. Installed by Ratch. * In the Chop Shop in New Reno, T-Ray can install a speed and trunk space upgrade. He can also install a speed and fuel saving enhancement called the grav plates after completion of the game, obtainable by having the car stolen after blowing up the Enclave Oil Rig, without having it stolen prior. Notes * The Highwayman is called "Corvega" in game data which suggests this was its initial name. It was reused for another car model in later installments. * In the Bridge Keeper special encounter, the Highwayman ends up all the way on the other side of the bridge. * The car can be stolen if left in New Reno. It can then be retrieved in the Chop Shop. * T-Ray's trunk upgrade also upgrades the speed. Behind the scenes * A wrecked Highwayman can be found in Fallout: New Vegas, with references to the same one the Chosen One drove. Only the trunk of the car is visible above the sinkhole it is in, a reference to a glitch in Fallout 2 wherein the car's trunk would show up at the destination, but not the main body of the vehicle (the interaction point for driving the car), preventing the player from continuing to use it. * The Highwayman was originally going to have two large fuel tanks in the back, possibly as a reference to Max's modified Pursuit Special from ''The Road Warrior''. * There is a weapon in Fallout 3 known as Highwayman's Friend. This weapon is a reference to this vehicle as the weapon is a unique tire iron. * It is possible that the Highwayman is a reference to the 1957, 1958 or '59 Plymouth Belvedere or Fury Coupe (a Chrysler product), as it bears an uncanny resemblance. Bugs * In towns (e.g. New Reno), the trunk can be separated from the Highwayman and is located in different sections of town. * Leaving the Highwayman on the open map after a random encounter will make the car disappear forever. ** Entering a cave after a random encounter, then leaving the cave by any other exit than the one first entered will also result in the car vanishing forever. Gallery Wrecked Highwayman.jpg|A wrecked Highwayman in Fallout: New Vegas FNV Wrecked Highwayman.png|FNV GECK render Highwayman d20.jpg|Highwayman from Fallout d20 Fatasscar.gif|Early Highwayman with two large fuel tanks CARTRUNK.png|The trunk, can be separated due to a bug Fo4 AwesomeTales4 Rise of the Mutants.png|A car similar to Highwayman in Fallout 4 Highwaymanmap.png|Highwayman sprite from the map travel References Category:Fallout 2 vehicles Category:Fallout: New Vegas vehicles Category:Drivable vehicles de:Highwayman fr:Highwayman pl:Krążownik Szos ru:Хайвеймен uk:Хайвеймен